The Bet
by My Insolence
Summary: It was ridiculous, really. One date with James Potter. All she had to do was not fall in love with him. Not like that should be a problem. Right? LJ fic.
1. The Challenge

Yup, my writer's block is finally gone! I'm hoping this story will end up about 5 chapters. The chapters will be kind of short, but will most likely end up all tking place in one day. Please read, enjoy and review!

Diclaminer: J.K.R. owns it all. What she doesn't, she can have.

* * *

"Admit it." Lily jumped at the sudden interruption to her nightly study session. She looked up to see her close friend Leila, blonde veela, Gryffindor Chaser and prankster extradoinaire. "Admit what?" Lily asked, confused. Leila grinned. "Admit you fancy James, of course!"

Lily simply gaped at her, speechless. "Wondering how I found out when you've been pulling the wool over everyone's eyes all these years?" Leila asked, still grinning. Lily found her voice.

"Why in the name of Merlin almighty", she began in a dangerous whisper, "do you find it possible to think that I have the slightest bit of feelings towards JAMES BLOODY POTTER!" At that, Lily jumped up and stomped over to the blonde.

Although anyone in their right mind would have clamped their mouth shut at the look on Lily's face, Leila, being either very brave or simply very stupid, only smirked. "Knew it." She said with satisfaction.

Lily stared at her. "Well, your explosive reaction proves my theory 100 percent. If you didn't fancy him, you would've simply said so. Instead, you start screaming and jumping around. It's the three D's: defensive, defiant and denial. Since you overreacted when I asked you if you fancy him, you, obviously, fancy him. It's common sense, really."

Again, Lily's jaw dropped. Although Leila was one of the top witches in the 7th year, Lily had to admit that she had never expected something so...well thought out from someone who spent her free time with the Marauders.

However, she shook these thoughts from her head and glared into Leila's golden eyes. "I do not fancy him!" Leila smiled. "Oh, really, then?" She stood on her toes and smiffed the air. "Do you smell that, Lily? Smells like a bet."

Lily glared at Leila suspiciously. "I bet you that you can't spend go on date with James without falling in love with him." Lily gawked at her. "One date?" She asked. Leila nodded. "One date and one date only."

Lily thought it over for a moment. One date with the fat-headed prat and Leila was off her case for good about fancying him. Besides, she could make her side of the bet something good. "And if I do fall in love with him, which will never happen, then what?" Lily asked.

Leila thought for a moment, then spoke. "10 galleons on both sides." Lily grinned. She could lose Potter and Leila, and earn 10 galleons of Leila's money doing it! This was going to be a piece of cake.

An hour later, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in the 7th year Gryffindor boy's dorm, talking about women. "Why does she hate me?" James groaned from his bed.

"Well, let's look at the facts. Today, she called you a prat, a pigheaded bully, a conceited prat, a dead bug on the windshield of her life, (hatever a windshield is) a stupid, conceited prat, a wanker, and, my personal favorite, a fat-headed, stupid, conceited prat. Clever, isn't she?" Of course, Sirius thought his own joke was hilarious. His bark-like laughter filled the room.

James rolled over on his bed to glare coldly at his friend. "Just because you've snogged every girl at Hogwarts doesn't mean that you can be a prat to me." Sirius stopped laughing. "Sadly, I have not snogged every girl. I'm working on it, though." He gave a melodramatic sigh.

Remus looked up at them from the spot on the floor from which he was tutoring Wormtail in Astronomy ("No, Peter, the moon is _not_ made of blue cheese."). "What girl haven't you snogged?" He asked curiously. "Just one, besides Evans, of course." Sirius replied. "I haven't snogged Leila."

"And, believe me, it's going to stay that way." A feminine voice from the doorway caused all of the boys to jump and turn to see Leila leaning against the doorframe, one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed across her chest. Sirius smirked. "Love you too, babe."

Ignoring him, Leila strode over to James. "Listen, mate. I've gotten you a once-in-a-lifetime chance with Lily." James sat up quickly, his eyes wide. "What?" "Don't ask why, but she's going to be with you this Hogsmeade weekend. All you have to do is ask her. Just go with it and act surprised that she finally said yes. I need you to promise me something, though: no bullying Snivellus, no being arrogant, and absolutely **NO** bragging." James nodded.

Then he jumped up and raced towards the door, grabbing a cloak and piece of parchment off a chair as he left, shouting "Bloody Merlin, I've got to get ready!" Leila rolled her eyes and collapsed on the floor beside Remus, stretching like a cat. Sirius jumped off his bed and walked up behind her.

"So, Leila, about that snog…" Leila stood up and kicked him in the crotch, then spun on her heel and left. Remus and Peter rolled on the floor with laughter as Sirius squealed like a 1st year and fell over. Sirius sat up, panting. "She so wants me." Remus wiped his eyes. "Yup, she's absolutely _pining_ for you." Sirius let out a pitiful moan and fell backwards onto the clothes-covered floor.


	2. Early Bird

I'm loving writing this story! It's so much fun! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. I own nothing.

* * *

Saturday came quickly for all of Hogwarts's students, considering that Friday was the last day before Christmas break. James was in his dorm, having locked himself in the bathroom at the crack of dawn to prepare for his date. Sirius was pounding on the door.

"PRONGS, I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH THE HOTTEST GIRL IN ALL OF ENGLAND! I NEED TO PISS, AND I NEED TO PISS NOW!" However, James seemed to have decided to withdraw himself form the outside world, as he did not reply. Remus looked up from his book, which he had picked up as soon as he had realized that it would be impossible to sleep with such a racket going on.

"Why doesn't he just use the Head's bathroom?" Sirius gaped at him. "I never thought of that. And, apparently, neither did he." Sirius resumed pounding on the door and yelling until Leila threw the door open, in a a Gryffindor sleep cami and very short sleep shorts that had a quaffle in the corner. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She roared, her hair falling out of a messy ponytail.

Sirius immediately stopped slamming on the door and smirked. "Nice shorts there, Leila." Leila turned to him. "Sirius, you have something on your forehead." Immediately, Sirius began trying to see his forehead without a mirror. "What? Where?" Rolling her eyes, Leila turned to Remus.

"Remus, what's going on?" Remus sighed. "James has locked himself in the bathroom to get for his date with Lily today." Leila gaped at him. "It's 5:00 in the bloody morning." Remus groaned. "I know. The scary part is that he's been in there for at least an hour by now."

Leila collapsed on Remus's bed beside him as Sirius began banging on the door once more. "JAMES GODRIC POTTER! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT, I SWEAR BY MY GRANDMOTHER'S WAND I'LL BLOW THIS DOOR OPEN!"

Nothing happened. As Sirius reached for his wand, Leila waved her hand and walked over to the door. "Watch and learn, boys." She said quietly.

"Say, Lily, what are you doing in the boy's dorm in a bikini?" She called loudly. The door flew open and James came sprinting out. Quick as a flash, Leila tackled him and pinned him against the wall. Sirius ran into the bathroom, screaming "Oh, sweet relief!" Rolling her eyes, Leila turned to James. She took a breath to speak, but was cut off by a fit of coughing. "Bloody hell, mate, how much cologne did you put on?" Leila gasped between coughs, releasing him.

James's eyes grew wide. "Is it too much?" Leila stopped coughing and regained her composure. "Well, maybe not. Unless she's pinning you against a wall." James's eyes glowed hopefully as Leila turned away in disgust, muttering something about perverted teenage boys. Sirius then came out of the bathroom.

"Ah. Much better. Hey, where's Leila? She looked pretty damn hot in those shorts." Leila, who had been sitting by Remus, stood and walked over to Sirius. She looked at him for a moment, then leaned forward ever so slightly. Sirius smirked, winked at the gaping Remus, and did the same. At the last second, Leila stepped away and slapped Sirius across the face, hard. Sirius let out a little yelp and glared at her.

"Serves you right." She spat, glaring right back. Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by James. "If anyone cares, I've got a date with the hottest girl in our year today, and I would really appreciate it if everyone would LET ME GET READY!" Remus let out a frusturated groan.

"It's 5:00 in the morning, Prongs. We aren't allowed into Hogsmease until 10! You've got plenty of time!" James's eyes went wild. "10? Oh, Merlin, that's not long enough! I'm going to screw this up! She's going to hate me! She's-" Leila slapped him across the face. James blinked, then took a deep breath. "Thanks, Lae." He said weakly.

Remus gave Leila a look of amazement as James went to lay on his bed under Leila's orders. "How do you do that? You keep everything under control, no matter what." Leila shrugged. "I guess it's just because I'm a girl. It's the feminine touch that I have." Sirius smirked. "I could use a feminine touch, is you're not busy, Leila." Leila groaned, then headed out the door. "I'm going to bed. If he tries something like that again before 7, stun him and stuff him in a broom closet until 10." She then left.

Remus turned to Sirius. "Doesn't it always seem that she storms out after one of your perverse comments? Doesn't it bother you?" Sirius shrugged. "At least she didn't hurt me." At that second, Leila came through the door, kicked Sirius in the shin, and stomped off.

James let out a groan that no one heard over Sirius's yelp and Remus's laughter. He was so, so worried. What if he screwed up? Lily already hated him. He didn't want to make it worse. Taking in a deep breath, James closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Foreshadowing...I'll bet no one can guess what's going to happen next! Well, you'll find out as soon as someone REVIEWS!


	3. Late

Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! I'm supposed to save my creative writing skills for my report, but too bad for that teacher. I had to write this! Please read, enjoy and **_REVIEW!!!_**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor 7th year girl's dorm, Lily Evans was fast asleep, sprawled across her mattress. It was a common fact to the Gryffindor girls that nothing could wake Lily when she was truly asleep. Not even Sirius breaking down the bathroom door about an hour ago.

On the bed across from Lily, three girls were talking in hushed voices. "Do you think she'll actually fall in love with him?" A raven-haired girl asked anxiously. Leila shrugged. "This is our best bet for her to finally realize that they're soul mates, Emmeline. We need to try."

The brunette raised her eyebrows. "But isn't the bet against her? I mean, this is Lily we're talking about. You know very well that she hates to lose anything, especially a bet."

Leila grinned. "You can't fight fate, Alice, and those two are destined to be together. I just know it." She then let out a dreamy sigh. "Wouldn't it be amazing to have someone like that? Who would always be there, always love you unconditionally, always think you're the most beautiful girl in the world…" She trailed off, falling into Dreamland. Alice giggled. "Well, you've got Sirius, don't' you?"

Leila snapped back to reality. She turned to Alice, her eyes dark and her voice a dangerous whisper. "Oh, no, you did **not** just say that." Emmeline grinned. "I do believe she did. And you know what? I believe it."

This was the reason half of Gryffindor tower was woken at 6:30 in the morning by Leila chasing a shrieking Emmeline and Alice down the corridor of the girl's dorms, screaming "You and your twisted minds, what the hell is wrong with you?! GET BACK HERE, YOU PRATS!"

* * *

James was flying. Soaring high above the grounds of Hogwarts, with no broomstick to speak of. There went the Astronomy Tower, the lake, the gamekeeper's hut. Oh, there's Lily! Hi, Lily! Wait, why was it foggy? James couldn't see. He was falling, falling, into the fog. All he could hear was a voice, calling his name. "James! James, wake up! It's 10:15, you prat!"

That woke James up. He sat straight up to see Sirius next to his bed, fully dressed and a worried expression on his face. "Prongs! It's a quarter after 10! You overslept! Get up!" He didn't have to tell James twice.

Quick as a flash, James was up land in the bathroom with the shower heating up. He heard Sirius's voice through the door. "I'm going to go check on Lae. She's waiting with Lily. I hope you didn't screw up too badly, mate!"

James let out a groan. Perfect. Just perfect. He had woken up early, fallen back asleep and overslept. He might have screwed up his only chance with the girl of his dreams. James ran a hand through his hair. At least Leila was with Lily. Lae wouldn't let this chance slip away. Hopefully.

* * *

"Where is that arrogant prat? He asked me out yesterday! It's not like he forgot! I can't believe he has the nerve to be **LATE!" **Lily wasn't very happy. Leila put a hand on Lily' arm, trying to calm her down. "It's OK, Lils. He'll be here. I swear!"

Lily let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. But I can't believe he has the nerve to be _late."_ Leila bit her lip. Today wasn't looking so good for James so far. The girls waited for another 20 minutes. Still no James.

Sirius had joined them, out of breath and swearing that James was on his way. And yet, still no James. With a sigh, Lily started back towards the castle. The two pranksters exchanged panicked looks and sprinted after her. "Where are you going?" Leila gasped.

Lily's eyes were hard. "Back to the castle. If the arrogant prat can't take the time of day to even show up, that's not my problem. I have an essay to finish for Ancient Runes. Maybe I'll go find Sam Davies, he asked me out this week, too. Too bad I had to turn him down, he's actually a gentleman. I think I'm going to go tell him I'd like that very much."

Sirius's jaw dropped and Leila stopped in her tracks. Lily continued without them, her head down against the falling snow. Leila grabbed the front of Sirius's shirt and started shaking him. "We've got to get James _now!_ Do you realize what's happening? Lily's going to get another guy! Where in the name of Merlin almighty _is _he?!"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and let out a defeated sigh. "I don't know, Lae. I just don't know."

* * *

Where's James? Will he get Lily before Sam Davies does? Only the next chapter will tell! And only**_ reviews _**will bring the next chapter! Thanks for reading! 


	4. Free James

Yes, I know, I've been missing for awhile. But, I am back, and with a vengence!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"No…" James groaned, slamming his head against the bathroom door. "Why today? Stupid Sirius…" James was not in a good mood. After waking up early and falling back asleep and waking up late, Sirius had forced him into a shower.

Sirius's cheerful voice rang in his head, muffled by the closed bathroom door. "You don't want to stink, mate. I'll go wait with Lilykins. But, just to make sure you take a nice, long shower…"

A click, and the sound of a door closing. James had rushed to the door and turned the knob, only to find that Sirius had locked it. Of course, James's wand was on the table next to his bed. James was stuck.

Letting out a moan, James leaned against the door and allowed himself to sink onto the tile floor. Everything was ruined. Lily probably though he'd stood her up, and now she hated him more than ever. James dropped his head onto his knees, feeling ready to die. This was it. His one chance with Lily, lost. Lost forever.

His miserable thoughts were interrupted by a call from the boy's dormitory. "Oi! Prongs! You here?" James immediately jumped up and threw himself at the door, pounding with all his might. The door flew suddenly open, sending James sprawling onto the floor in the boy's dorm. He was free.

James let out a cry of joy and started to kiss the floor, but stopped when he looked up to see a bemused Remus watching him. "What were you doing in the bathroom?" Remus asked incredulously.

James rose to his feet, shaking his head. "Sirius. Long story, I'll tell you later. But first: do you know where Lily is?"

Remus shook his head, his sandy hair ruffling. "Sorry, mate, no. Leila literally tackled me, screaming something about you being missing. Sirius was near hysteria."

James took a deep breath. "Any idea where they are?" Remus opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Leila and Sirius came barreling into the room, wind-tossed and out of breath., followed by a very red Peter.

Leila threw his arms around James, screaming "oh, sweet Merlin! He's alive!"

James gave Sirius a curious look, but his best friend had collapsed on his bed, running a hand through his dark hair. "We thought something might've happened to you!" Peter squeaked.

Remus nodded. "Lily is the most important thing to you, and we know nothing could keep you from a chance with her. Where were you?"

James glared at Sirius. "Trapped in the bathroom, thanks to you. You locked me in there!" Leila immediately released James, rounding on Sirius.

"You. Did. WHAT?!" She shrieked. Remus had to grab the veela from keeping her from throwing herself at a terrified Sirius.

James nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter now. Where's Lily?"

Sirius stood and walked up to James, carefully staying out of Leila's reach. "Bad news, mate. She thought you stood her up. No matter what we said, she wouldn't listen to us."

Peter nodded. "She took off after Sam Davies, you know, the Ravenclaw chaser. He asked her out this Hogsmeade weekend." James's face paled.

Leila stopped fighting Remus and gently pulled herself from his grasp, putting an arm around James. "Don't worry, James." She said softly, squeezing him. "We'll help you."

James shook his head. "It's over." He said, his voice hollow. "There's nothing we can do. I blew it. She's gone."

Sirius whirled around. "What kind of attitude is that?" He cried indignantly "James Potter, giving up? Where's the Prongs I know? You're definitely not him. The Prongs I know would never turn down a challenge by some Ravenclaw. The Prongs I know believes in his friends. The Prongs I know would get out there and win his girl back!"

Leila nodded. "I never thought I'd say this, but Sirius is right. You need to get out there, James. You can't go down without a fight. Besides, you've got the Marauders and a veela on your side. That's pretty good odds."

James looked up, his eyes hopeful. "Do you really think we can do it?" He asked softly. James looked over at the four faces in the room, three faithful Marauders and a fiercely loyal veela. "We can do it." James said, his voice stronger. Peter let out a cheer as Sirius grinned and pounded James on the back. "That's the Prongs I know."

James smiled at his best friend, then turned serious once more. "OK." He said, taking a deep breath. "This isn't going to happen unless we work together."

Leila beamed at him. "Nothing can stop a world-renowned James Potter Marauder-style plan!"

Nodding, James turned to the teens who had become his second family, his separated-at-birth brothers and the girl they all considered a sister. "OK, here's the plan…"

* * *

Oooh, cliffhanger! What's James plan? Only the next chapter will tell! What's in the next chapter? Only reviews will tell! 


	5. Plan Lilyflower

OK guys, I know this sucks, but it's just a filler. I will warn you now: upcoming fluff in the later chapters! Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaminer: I still own nothing.

* * *

James crept down the alley behind Malinda's Robes, hidden in the shadows. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small compact mirror, which he held to his face.

"Sirius?" He whispered, crouching behind a statue a witch with a overwhelmingly large hat completely covered in flowers, birds and , for some reason, small bunnies.

Immediately, his best friend's face appeared in the mirror. "Yeah?" Sirius said. James took a deep breath.

"Launch plan Lilyflower." Sirius let out a joyful cheer.

"Plan Lilyflower is a go! I repeat, plan Lilyflower is a go!" James couldn't help but grin at his friend's enthusiasm.

However, James's grin fell when a couple walked past the alley. Sam Davies, with a smiling Lily on his arm, was headed into The Three Broomsticks. He watched nervously as Remus and Peter sprinted past, followed by Sirius, who was wearing a Falmouth Falcons hat and screaming at the top of his lungs. Lily's face turned ruby with fury as three quarters of the Marauders stopped near her and Sam.

"How dare you!" Sirius spat, eyes glowing with fury. Remus chuckled. "What? Can't turn it back yourself, Black?" Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but Lily cut in. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON?!" She shrieked, red hair flying wildly in the wind. Sirius turned to her.

"LOOK AT THIS!" He shouted, ripping off his hat. Peter and Remus burst into fits of laughter, and even Lily's mouth twitched. Sirius's hair was a deep shade of pink.

Sam stepped in, face calm as always, the stupid prat. "Is this really necessary?" He asked.

Sirius glared at him, but turned to Lily. "Evans, will you _please _help me? Please? I can't change it back, and they won't."

Lily laughed coldly. "And why should I do that, Black? You were part of thousands of pranks that humiliated me. You tormented me the last 6 years here. It's time you had a taste of your own medicine."

Sirius's eyes got huge and glassy. His lower lip trembled slightly, and his shoulders sagged. James could see Lily's resistance fading. No one could resist Sirius's puppy dog pout, not even Lily. (A/N/ Hehehe, Sirius has a puppy dog pout…puppy DOG pout hehehe…sorry, on with the story)

"All right, Black." She said with a sigh. Lily waved her wand and muttered something under her breath. However, Sirius's hair remained to color of a lovesick chameleon.

Lily's eyes grew wide as James smirked. "Wait." Lily muttered a few more spells, but to no avail. Sirius gave her a helpless look as Peter turned to Lily.

"You know, some spells have to be undone where they were cast." He squeaked. Remus nudged Peter. "Wormtail! He groaned. "Don't tell her how to undo it!" However, Lily had already turned to Sirius.

"Where was this cast?" She asked, face gleaming with determination. Sirius pointed towards the castle. Lily started off, turning only to speak to Sam. "Wait for me, OK? I just need to fix this…" And then she was gone, along with the Marauders.

James smiled to himself. As he had predicted, Lily couldn't resist a test of her skills. Lifting his mirror, James murmured "Leila." The veela's face appeared in the mirror. "Que vixen." James said, dropping the mirror into his pocket once more.

After a few moments, a slim blonde teen came waltzing up to Sam. At first James wondered who she was, then realized that it was Leila. However, she wasn't the Leila he knew.

Her blonde hair was curled at the edges, and gleamed in the winter sun. Her dark eyes were outlined, with mascara and lip gloss also evident. She was wearing an outfit that the tomboyish Leila he knew wouldn't even have given the time of day; a short jean skirt, a gold off-the-shoulder peasant blouse with a low neckline and, to top it off, 3-inch strappy gold heels. James shook his head in wonder.

He watched in amusement as Leila brushed against Sam, whispering in his ear. Sam turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. She laughed and batted her eyelashes at him, her lips curled in a seductive smile.

Out in the near distance, James could clearly distinguish a redhead and 3 other figures making their way towards Sam and Leila through the flurries of white falling from the graying sky. As they drew nearer, Leila wrapped her arms around Sam.

Lily stopped shortly only a few feet away, disbelief evident on her face at the sight of her boyfriend seemingly hitting on her best friend. At that second, Leila leaned forwards ever so slightly. Sam did the same, closing the distance between the two.

James almost felt guilty when he saw the hurt on Lily's face. Leila pulled away, her expression changed. "HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked, pulling away from him and running to Sirius's side.

Lily's eyes darted between the two: Leila's face angry, Sam's disbelieving at his bad "fortune", which was _absolutely _unplanned. Her face hard, Lily walked over and put an arm on Leila's shoulder.

"We're through." She hissed. She then turned on her heel, Leila close behind her. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. With a defeated sigh, he walked into the Three Broomsticks.

James slowly crept out of his hiding spot, eyes gleaming. "Marauders?" He addressed three teens. "Yes, sir?" The no-longer-pink-haired Sirius shouted, jumping to attention and bringing his hand to his forehead in mid-salute. "Begin phase two." James said, grinning. "SIR, YES, SIR!" The three shouted, saluting James before taking off in opposite directions to their assigned positions.

Running a hand through his jet black hair, James let out a long sigh. Everything was going perfect so far. If the next phase worked out as well as this one had, Lily would be his by the end of the day.

James turned against the falling snow and made his way to his position, already imagining the scene that would soon play itself out. Yes, everything was perfect. It just needed to stay that way.

* * *

Again, it completely sucked. Please don't yell at me! However, reviews are always nice encouragement for fast updates...**_INCONSPICUOUS HINT_**


	6. Why?

No, I am **not** dead. I have returned! Yeah, I know this took awhile, but I've been lazy. I didn't ahve much motivation...cough**_REVIEWS_**cough Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of trudging through a foot of snow across the grounds, James spotted a small speck of flaming red on the gleaming white horizon. He picked up sprint, headed towards the growing figure.

When he reached about a foot away from Lily, he ducked behind a tree in the area of the great oak the redhead was leaning against. James stuck enough of his face out around the tree to see Lily. His eyes widened with shock as he realized that she was crying.

This wasn't part of his plan. He had expected a furious, strong, defiant Evans. Evans the way she was with him. Evans the way everyone knew her to be, the untouchable feminist who didn't let anything effect her. He had never seen her cry before.

Lily pushed her damp, wavy hair about of her face, tears trailing down her face. To James's surprise, he saw the streaks of mascara underneath her eyes. That was new; Evans never wore make-up. Lily sank to the snow-covered ground, curling into a ball and resting her forehead on her knee as the muffled sobs continued.

James felt his heart break at the miserable sight. This was all his fault, all his plan that had caused this much pain to Evans. Sure, he hadn't expected her to be upset, to crumble, to _cry._

James ran hand through his jet black hair, wondering what to do. The plan was based on Lily's reaction, which was certainly not this. Anger went with the plan, not tears. James reached a shaking hand into his pocket and pulled out his small, oval-shaped pocket mirror.

"Leila." He whispered, the glass frosting with his breath. Leila's face appeared on the mirror, all traces of make-up gone and her flowing golden hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Ready, Prongs?" She whispered excitedly.

James shook his head sadly. Leila's brow wrinkled with concern.

"You OK, mate?"

"No. Plan Lilyflower is a no go. I repeat, Plan Lilyflower is a no go. It's all over."

"What's the matter? Did she _die _or something?!"

James shook his head slowly.

"No, Lae, this just isn't working. She's _crying._"

If James had expected anything to shock Leila, it was that statement. However, she seemed perfectly poised.

"OK then, James, new plan. Go to her."

"What?"

"**Go to her, you prat!** Be her shoulder to cry on! Comfort her!"

"…I don't think I can do that."

"If I were there right now, I would smack you. You didn't think she could cry, did you? You thought she was inhumanly strong. Well, newsflash, buddy. Girls like Lily Evans are experts at putting on a fake smile and pretending everything's OK when their world is falling apart. You know why? Because no one seems to care when they let their emotions show. Because there's no one there. **_Go be there!_**"

With that, Leila's face disappeared on the mirror. She had put it away. James took a deep breath, and took a stop forward. Then a step back behind the tree. Another step forward. Then a step forward. As he was about to take yet another step closer to the redhead, a soft voice broke the silence. "Potter, when are you planning to come over here?"

James let out a startled yelp and fell over. He looked up to see Lily turned towards him, eyebrows raised.

"Potter, I've heard stepped-on Chihuahuas make deeper noises than that."

"Oh, really?"

"Fabulous comeback, Potter. Now, if you don't mind, please leave. If you couldn't get it through your thick head, I'm a bit upset right now, and I'd rather be alone."

"Why?"

"Believe me, Potter, although I'd so much appreciate your **wonderfully compassionate** empathy, there is a time when a girl would rather be alone, thanks."

"Why?"

"Just go away, Potter."

"Why?"

"…You are absolutely infuriating, Potter."

"W-"

"**POTTER IF YOU SAY WHY ONE MORE TIME I WILL HEX YOU HALFWAY TO TIMBUKTU!"**

"Gotcha. Now, Evans, about Davies-"

"Don't talk to me about that swine."

"Lily, there's something you should know about him."

"I said, don't talk to me about him!"

"…OK. Let's talk about you."

"Potter, why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm so wonderfully compassionate and empathetic, remember?"

"Right."

"Anyway, I'm dying to know. Why are you so upset?"

"Because I've just been two-timed against my best friend's will!"

"So?"

"SO THAT HURTS!"

"Why?"

"Not this again, Potter."

"Come on, why? You said he's a swine. Why do you care so much?"

"Because if you get cheated on by anyone, it hurts! You feel useless!"

"…It was the first date, Evans. You'd spent about a half hour with the guy."

"Which is even worse! I'm such a horrible person, Davies couldn't stand spending that much time with just me!"

"Now Evans, that isn't true. You're a terrific person."

"Shut up, Potter."

"Why?'

"**POTTER!!!"**

"Evans, I'm trying to help. I want to be here for you, if you'd let me!"

"…Why?"

"Because I care about you, Lily! And why is my thing!"

"…You just called my Lily."

"Yes, I did, _Lily._ Now let's go back to Hogsmeade."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because _we_ have a _date._"

"Potter, you're a prat."

"I know, now up and at 'em."

James stuck out a hand to help Lily up, which she, surprisingly, took. James hesitantly glanced at their joined hands, then released her. Their backs to the wind, the two trudged towards the village, and the beginning of a very interesting day.

* * *

Hehe, their convo was lot of fun to write. It just flowed, you know? Anyway, the next chapter shall come, in time, and with **_REVIEWS!!!!!! _**

Thanks for reading!


	7. He's Screwed

Sorry this took so long, guys! Yes, I am alive, and yes, I am going to continue. My inspiration? My new boyfriend :) Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No, really.

* * *

James grinded his teeth nervously, his eyes on the snow in front of him rather than the redhead beside him. This was it. This was his chance. If everything worked out today, then Lily would finally accept him.

James glanced over at Lily, her eyes fixed straight in front of her and her cheeks flushed. She was breathing heavily.

"You OK, Lily?"

"Fine, thanks…James."

"You look a bit…exhausted."

"Not all of us play Quidditch, Potter."

"Disregarding the fact that it should be outlawed not to play Quidditch, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a long walk. The snow's deep. I'm tired."

"Ooooohh…got it. In that case…"

James stopped abruptly, slipped an arm around Lily's waist and under her knees and picked her up bridal style.

"POTTER! PUT ME DOWN!"

"No."

"WHY NOT?!'

"Because you said you were tired."

"I AM PREFECTLY CAPABLE OF WALKING ON MY OWN, POTTER!"

"Merlin's beard, you're welcome."

"POTTER!"

"Fine, fine."

James set Lily down gently on the snow and waited for her to catch her breath. He chanced a few looks over at her. She did look quite lovely with her cheeks flushed from the cold and snowflakes on her hair and eyelashes.

Lily stood, and continued walking. The two entered Hogsmeade in silence. James thought he saw a shimmer of gold near The Three Broomsticks, but he disregarded the thought. He needed to focus.

"Awwwww, what an adorable dog!"

James turned to see Lily stroking a black dog with sparkling gray eyes. Very familiar sparkling gray eyes. James inwardly cursed the day he had thought to teach the Marauders to become Anamagi. There was no privacy anymore.

"Yes, a very sweet dog. Now, Lily, let's go."

"Awww, James, he looks hungry!"

"He's always hungry!"

"Wait, you know him?"

"Err…I mean, all dogs are always hungry."

Sirius stood on his hind paws and licked Lily's face, a taunting look in its eyes.

"OI!!! GO FIND YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND, YOU MANGY FLEA-INFESTED IDIOT!!!"

Lily and Sirius both stared at James. Lily stood up slowly and put an arm on James's shoulder.

"James."

"What?"

"…it's a dog."

"…"

"…I think we'd better move along."

Lily bent down to give Sirius one last pat. Eyes twinkling once more, Sirius snuggled against Lily, his head buried in her chest. James's eyes burned ad Lily scratched him behind the ears and stood to leave.

When Lily turned her back to him, James turned to look at Sirius, who was lying in the snow.

"Why do I put up with you?" James sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

Sirius stood and took off behind the Three Broomsticks. Letting out a sigh, James turned to Lily and smiled.

"Where to?"

"Oh…how about Madame Puddyfoot's?"

"As you wish." James said, fleetingly remembering the oath the Marauders had made to never set foot in the infamous feminine tea shop.

James nervously took Lily's hand and headed into Madame Puddyfoot's, unaware of the 4 pairs of eyes watching him from behind the Three Broomsticks.

"He's screwed."

"No duh."

* * *

Sorry it sucks so much, I'm kind of rusty. Anyway, _**please review**_! I need ideas! The time period between now and the next update is all up to you guys! 


	8. New Couples

Yes, the author is still alive and well! And drum roll...single and loving it! Sorry for the hissy fit thrown awhile back, but I'll make it up to you with this chappie! Enjoy, my luffies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But Sirius Black is on my Christmas list ;)

* * *

A bell tinkled cheerfully when James pushed open the door to Madame Puddyfoot's teashop, blinking at the strain the entirely cotton candy-colored décor put on his eyes. With one quick glance around, he noticed the tea shop was full of either snogging couples or groups of girls huddled around one of the tiny pink tablecloth-covered tables.

James nodded his head towards a table in the back, against the window and led the way through the squashed tea shop. The moment they sat down, a portly woman in a pink dress that made her look like a moving cupcake greeted them.

"What'll it be, m'dears?"

"Coffee, please," James said nervously.

"Same," Lily said, avoiding James's eyes.

The woman left, and the an awkward silence hovered over the two. Lily seemed intent on not meeting James's eyes, and James was content to stare out the window at the snow-covered Three Broomsticks and the surrounding buildings; anything was better than the obnoxious interior of Madame Puddyfoot's. It looked like a piñata had thrown up all over the store.

"So…" James said, clearing his throat.

"So." Lily echoed, staring at the pink-tinged light that dangled above their table.

James opened his mouth to speak once more, but was interrupted by the bell tinkling one more. He turned to see Sirius and a very unhappy-looking Leila trudging into the teashop. Sirius gave James a cheerful smile and exaggerated putting his arm around Leila, who shot James a you-better-be-grateful-for-this look. The 'couple' seated themselves at the table behind James and Lily's.

Great, James thought, just what I need. Then again, he was glad to know that he wasn't alone. Sirius and Leila ordered their drinks, then leaned forward and started talking in hushed tones, occasionally glancing at James and Lily.

"Do I want to know what Leila and Black are doing here?"

James looked up to find Lily glaring at him. He swallowed nervously.

"I had nothing to do with it, Lily. I _swear._"

Lily let out a sigh.

"I guess it makes sense that it's not your fault your little Marauders follow you everywhere."

"They don't follow me everywhere!" James said indignantly.

Just then, the bell tinkled once more and in came a very awkward-looking Remus and Peter. They also seated themselves near James and Lily. James glanced sheepishly at Lily, who raised an eyebrow at him, but was interrupted by Madame Puddyfoot delivering their coffee. Silence fell once more as the two prepared their drinks.

At that moment, Peter stood up and inched through the tables towards Lily and James.

"Lily, could I ask you a question about our History of Magic essay? I don't really understand what Professor Binns wants us to write it about."

"Sure, Peter," Lily said warmly. She grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him outside.

Remus, Sirius and Leila immediately charged over to James.

"How's it going, mate?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Horrible," James groaned.

Oh, it can't be _that _bad," Remus said.

"She practically sprinted out of here with Peter. Yes, it's_ that_ bad," James said bitterly, cradling his head in his hands. "This is hopeless. I think it'd be best if I just gave up."

Leila's face turned dark.

"Shut up, James. You're not giving up. Not after all this. You wake up at 4 to get ready, get locked in the shower by Gryffindor's house idiot (Sirius opened his mouth to protest at this, but Remus silenced him), broke up Lily with Davies, and finally got Lily to come to Hogsmeade with you. _And _I have to pretend to be going out with Sirius. Just so we could help you out. If you give up, I'm going to push you in the lake and hand you over to the merpeople!"

Leila was panting by the time her rant was over. Sirius put a gentle hand on her arm, which, surprisingly, she didn't shrug off.

"Lae, you don't _get _it. We're sitting here in complete silence, watching couples snog all around us. It's not exactly the best date spot!"

"Then don't stay here, mate!" Sirius said.

"What?" James asked.

"Sirius has a point, James. If here doesn't work, leave." Remus said.

"But where would we go then? It'd probably be worse!"

"You decide, mate," Leila said. "Choose somewhere good. Somewhere you'll both feel comfortable."

At that moment, the bell tinkled again and Lily and Peter came back in. Leila and Sirus threw themselves back at their table, quickly starting a conversation about the teashop

("I mean, Merlin's beard, it looks like that 5th year Gilderoy Lockhart bloke threw a Valentine's Day party in here!").

James stood and cleared his throat.

"Lily, would you mind if we left?"

Lily looked surprised, but nodded. James left the money on the table, then held the door for Lily. The two set off down the road, the heavy snow quickly swallowing them.

"Where are they going?" Leila asked anxiously.

"No clue," Sirius said, shrugging. With a wicked grin, he turned to Leila.

"Just us now, eh?"

Leila rolled her eyes.

"Not quite. Remus and Peter are still here." She nodded to the two at the table behind them. Sirius shrugged again.

"They'll be gone as soon as they realize they look like they're on a date. But I wouldn't mind you staying awhile."

He winked seductively.

Leila let out an exhausted sigh, then stood.

"Come on, Casanova. Let's go."

Sirius dropped a few sickles on the table, then opened the door for Leila and left. However, Remus and Peter still sat, awkwardly aware of the raised-eyebrow looks they were getting.

"I think we should probably leave," Remus said abruptly.

At that moment, Madame Puddyfoot came over with their drinks, a smile on her face.

"There you go, gents. And I must say, I'm impressed by your openness. Not many men are strong enough to openly admit their…preferences."

At that, Peter and Remus glanced at each other, then turned and dashed out of the tea shop after Leila and Sirius, the door shutting with behind them with a snap.

* * *

Enjoy it? Hate it? Let me know, sil vous plait! _**REVIEWS**_ are luffed! (and they decide when the next chappie will be up ;) ) 


End file.
